Helen Cutter
Helen Cutter was a scientist with clear and controversial ideas about life on earth. She disappeared almost a decade ago, leaving husband Nick Cutter to spend the following years searching for her. Unfortunately, her studies had led her to believe that man was to blame for the earth's problems, and she set about solving this once and for all. According to her diary, it's believed that she traveled to the site of the original humans, in an attempt to wipe them out. As the human race has survived, it's generally accepted that her plans failed. The government has assumed her missing, presumed dead. Bio Helen Cutter is one of Primeval's greatest mysteries. Nick's eight year search for his missing wife had offered no answers to her disappearance; yet the moment he was confronted with the anomalies, the spectre of Helen returned to haunt him. Pre-Anomalies Helen and Nick met in college and they soon have a speedy romance, before getting married. Stephen Hart is one of her and Nick's students, and he later gets a job as Cutter's lab technician. Their marriage ran into difficulty, and unbeknownst to Nick, Helen had an affair with Stephen. Helen becomes obsessed with "evolutionary puzzles" which could not be explained by conventional science. She comes up with theories that Cutter finds ridiculous, leading to them growing apart even more. Episode 1.1 Eight years before the Anomalies were discovered by her husband, Helen was in the Forest of Dean where she came across an Anomaly to the Permian. She was chased into a supermarket parking lot by a Gorgonopsid before fleeing back into the forest and through the Anomaly. No trace of her was ever found and she was presumed dead. Years later, Nick went through the Anomaly to look for Helen, and only found a human skeleton and her camera. Despite the body belonging to a man, she was assumed dead, particularly as it had been 250,000,000 years ago. However Helen went into Nick's ofice at the Central Metropolitan University and left an Ammonite on his desk as a sign she was alive, and Nick saw her at the forest's edge, but she disappeared. Episode 1.2 Nick began to suspect that Helen had known about the Anomalies, and began going through her research to see if she had made any references. During a search of the London Underground, Nick and the team were attcked by an Arthropleura, and Nick was trapped in a side tunnel. He heard Helen whispering his name, and despite searching she was nowhere to be found. Helen appeared before Stephen when he attempted a rescue and had been poisoned by the Arthropleura, and gave him a message to give to Nick; that if he wanted to know the truth he had to go on the other side of the Anomaly. Nick considered going, but instead asked himself where Helen was and what she wanted. Episode 1.3 Helen was later at a Cretaceous beach where she found the body of a Special Forces diver who had come through an Anomaly. She sent it back with a hankerchief with her initials H.C. on it as a message to Nick, but it was found by Claudia Brown, who was angered that Nick had kept her being alive a secret. Claudia informed her superior James Lester, who ordered Nick to go and bring hr back, as she was eight years ahead in understanding the Anomalies and clearly had information. Nick found her swimming in a rock pool despite the Hesperornis nearby, and their reunion was far from a happy one. Helen revealed that she had known about the anomalies, but kept it to herself because she wanted to study them as Nick would expose them to the wider scientific community. Nick tried to convince her to come back to the present with him, but Helen says she has seeing many wonders exploring the anomalies and wants Nick to join her, but he cannot forgive her for letting him think she was dead all this time. Enraged by his rejection of her and the key to time, she stated that he should have moved on after her apparent death and remarks that humans will be soon be extinct. Nick realised that the Helen he knew is gone and went back alone. Before Helen could move on, she was confronted by a team of armed men who captured her and brought her through the Anomaly, where she was arrested and sent to the Home Office under Lester's orders. Episode 1.4 Helen was interogated by Lester and Claudia, but refused to say anything other than Lester looked like a Utahraptor she had once seen, and said she would only speak to Nick. He was brought in and the two argued about the situation, as Helen assumed he had authorised her capture before she told him that Sabre-Toothed Killers would soon rampage through Central London, but refused to say anything more but would lead them to the Anomaly. Nick, believing she only wanted to gain Lester and Claudia's trust, convinced them to allow it, and Helen led them to a walk-in-fridge at a Football Stadium. She pretended to try and help by saying they had to remove the meat pies or they would attract the Smilodon, only to escape through the Anomaly into the Spaghetti Junction and quickly went through another so that the pursuing Stephen and Captain Ryan could recapture her. The threat of Smilodon had been a ruse to allow her the chance to escape. Episode 1.5 Helen later appeared at the Golf Course club house, where she saved the nearly-blind Claudia from a swarm of Anurognathus. After leading all of them into a kitchen, she filled it with gas and placed a metal bowl inside of a microwave, which triggered an explosion that killed the tiny pterosaurs. Helen outran the flames and likely escaped through an Anomaly at another location. Episode 1.6 Helen would later confront Stephen at the University, and over cold beer asked him to set up a meeting with Nick and Lester, as she had information on three killings caused by a creature, and before she left she kissed him, stating that she missed it. She informed them of an incredibly dangerous predator, which is lightning fast, ruthless, almost invisible until the moment of attack and has near-human levels of intelligence. Nick asked what it was, but Helen made him guess the truth; the creature is from the Future - a Future Predator. She claimed she had seen it in the Permian, where it must have come through an Anomaly into the Permian and then into the present. She decided to stay with Nick at their old house where he confronted her about lying, so she admitted she had gotten too close and that it had chased her to the present. When the team failed to kill it, she said they would need dogs, and although Claudia thanked her for saving her life, they argued about Nick's feelings for them. Helen went with the team to the Wellington Zoo's animal crate storage area, where the creature was raising its young. The Predator was killed and its young captured, and Helen convinced Lester to use the offspring to lead them to the Future Anomaly, as it was too dangerous to allow more Predators the chance to change the timeline. She attempted to get Nick to slep with her, but he rejected her. Helen could only watch in shock as Claudia and Nick kissed passionately before they went through the Anomaly. While in the permian, Helen assumed Nick had only kissed Claudia to punish her, but he said it wasn't about her, and then asked Nick to take a picture of her. Nick realised that they had arrived back years before the previous Permian Anomaly had led to, as Helen still had her camera and their camp was in the same place as the body. The Future Predator babies began to make a commotion, and Helen thought the Future Anomaly must have been nearby, and Nick realised she had only wantd to find the future for herself and kept her from kissing him. They were then attack by the mother of the babies, as the other had been a male, and the soldiers were killed. A Gorgonopsid came and killed the Future Predator and killed the young. Helen assumed that they were all dead, unaware there were still two left, and tried to convince Nick to continue trying to find the Future Anomaly, but he decided to head back, and Helen followed. In front of everyone, she revealed that she had once had an affair with Stephen, and attempted to get him to go with her, as she didn't want to be alone. However Stephen refused and as Nick was clearly no longer going to want to be with her, Helen stormed off through the Anomaly. Episode 2.2 Helen Cutter returned from the Cretaceous period, where she was injured by a Pteranodon after attempting to steal an egg. She seeks out Stephen at his flat for his help, and h agreed to help her, but wanted her gone by the time he returned. Helen did leave, but later watched from a car as Nick unsuccessfully tried to convince Jenny Lewis that she was Claudia Brown. (Episode 2.2) Episode 2.3 Helen texted Stephen to thank him and to say she missed him, but he didn't reply. Episode 2.4 She later met with Oliver Leek in his car and after some discussion, it became clear that Helen and Leek were up to something with The Cleaner. When they were finished, Helen somehow managed to leave the car without using the door. Episode 2.5 Helen returned to Stephen's flat for a shower, having been slimed by something in the Devonian. Helen then told Stephen that the Anomalies were getting worse, and said that there was a conspiracy within the ARC, and implied that Nick knew about it and that Lester was involved. Leek called her to say that The Cleaner and his mercenaries had gone through the Silurian Anomaly, and became worried when they didn't return, and cut off Leek when he tried to assure her that Nick wouldn't find out. Episode 2.6 Stephen was getting a gun out of his car so that the team could go up again a Mammoth when Helen appeared again. She hid from Nick's view as he drove by, and asked Stephen to come with her to discuss the conspiracy and going public about the Anomalies. However Stephen wanted to give Nick another chance, to which Helen reluctantly agreed to do, but when they confronted him, he refused to speak to Helen and dismissed Stephen. During an argument at the ARC, Nick punched Stephen, and Helen realised Nick still cared about her, but told Stephen it didn't matter before they kissed. Leek later rang to report that he had tried to blow the ARC up, and she threatened to leave him on his own, and had to leave to confront him, telling Stephen a lie that she was going to see a journalist about the Anomalies. Nick, Jenny, Connor and Abby were captured by Leek's men and Helen revealed that she was working with Leek, and that they had several creatures contained within Leek's facility. Episode 2.7 Helen watched Nick and Jenny in their cell via a hidden camera, and through his words gathered that he was still in love with her. She realeased them and had them brought to her, and examined Jenny, fascinated by the similarities between her and Claudia. She told Nick she wasn't responsible for the change in the timeline, but wanted to experiment by using the Anomalies to change the past to see what happens in the future, which was why she used Leek for his resources and helped to supply him with creatures and with Neural Clamps for the Future Predators. Helen tried to stop Leek from having the others killed, but he said he no longer answered to her, but the creatures got loose when Nick revealed Leek had loaded a virus onto the facility's mainframe. She knocked out one of the guards, thinking Nick would take her back, but he had known the cell was bugged and had played on her feelings. She escaped before he could lead her away, and hid in a storage room where she called Stephen and told her Lester had kidnapped her and killed the others. Stephen arrived shortly and she tried to convince him that they should go through an Anomaly to hide for a while, but they came across Nick. Stephen was confused by what was going on, and Nick forced Helen to reveal the truth. She said that the Future Predators were too powerful, and if they escaped there would be nothing they could do, but led them to the containment room where they could lure the creatures with a siren signaling food. However Helen was attacked by a Raptor, and the locking mechanism broken. Helen pleaded for Nick not to go back in and close the door on the other side, but Stephen did it instead, and Helen walked away sadly as he was killed and Nick cried. She later appeared after Stephen's funeral had finished and placed an Ammonite on his grave, saying that things could change before she looks to her army of Cleaner Clones. Primeval Evolved Intro After the previous incident, Helen hatches a plan, she disguises herself as a woman called Eve and contacts You, the new lab assistant in the ARC. She tells you about how Nick Cutter changed history, and enlists you on a mission to stop history changing again, otherwise the ARC, and maybe even the entire world, would be in catastrophic danger. She also says that you need to look out for the Artefact. Episode 3.1 Some time later, Helen was in the Future with her Cleaner Clones when she spotted soldiers. She watched them get attacked by Future Predators, and stole the artefact from the bag of one of Christine Johnson's troops before she returned to the present and began setting up her own base in an abandoned building, and set aside the artefact until she could figure out what it was. Primeval Evolved Week 1 Eve contacts you and tells you about a new theory that Cutter is working on. She doesn't know what it is yet, but she knows it will bring about bad consequences. But the only way to convince Cutter to stop is if she shows him hard proof. Eve instructs you sneak into Cutter's office, take photos of whatever is there and send them to her. You proceed to enter Cutter's office, where you connect points that mark famous mythological creatures on a map, but without crossing the same path twice. Once this is completed, you take the photos and send them to Eve. She then warns you about Christine Johnson, military liason to the ARC, who apparently is extremely dangerous. Episode 3.2 Helen later bumped in new ARC employee Sarah Page and took her I.D. card so that she could use it to gain access to the ARC. She sent in one of her clones to go through Nick's things, but it was found and killed. As she had hired the Cleaner before with Leek, Nick realised Helen was back in the picuture. She later snuck in Nick's house and took one of his hairs and taking a swab out of one of his glasses with water in it. Nick returned home, but Helen got outside before he could find her. Primeval Evolved Week 2 Eve complements your work, before informing you of an experiment set up by Connor involving an important breakthrough about the anomalies. She say that you need to go to Connor's lab, complete that experiment and send her photos of the results. You then go to enter Connor's lab and find an experiment involving magnetite. You balance the magnetic field by growing the same amount of magnetite in each bowl. You then take some photos and send them to Eve. She is worried about the consequences of the ARC being able to influence anomalies. Episode 3.3 Helen later prepared her Cleaner Clones for an invasion of the ARC, even forcing one to jump to its death as they all have to obey her commands. As soon as a new Anomaly was detected, Helen led her Clones to the ARC, and revealed that she had created a clone of Nick. She used this clone to gain access to the ARC, and confronted Lester and Jenny and had them put in a storage room with Sarah. She waited until the real Nick returned and after taking Connor and Abby away, confronted him about what she had discovered. She had learned that the Future Predators would be made in the ARC by Nick and she had come to stop him. However, as she didn't understand the artefact she asked Nick if he knew what it was - he lied and said he did but refused to say anything. She ordered the Cutter Clone to shoot him if he didn't comply, and Nick reluctantly agreed. But at that moment Helen's voice came over the intercom, telling the clones to stand down; a remix of her voice made by Sarah and Connor. Helen couldn't get the clones to respond so she told the Cutter Clone to blow up the ARC. She fled, but not far enough to avoid getting knocked out. The real Nick found her and took the artefact off her and hid it before waking her. Helen was grateful to Nick, but pulled a gun on him, claiming the future was more important than either of them. Before she shot him, Nick said she wasn't as smart as he'd first thought. After pulling the trigger, Helen left the ARC in a flood of tears. Primeval Evolved Week 3 Eve tells you that her current priority is replicating Connor's experiment, so she needs you to do something for her. She says that it's time to find out what Christine Johnson is doing. Eve instructs you to hack into Johnson's security system and create an uplink for her. She tells you that everything you need will be in a service tunnel under Johnson's base. You make your way there, where you find a security access panel on the wall. You open it and find that you must slide three loops along three wires to get the waveforms on the laptop to merge. This will create one uplink, and Eve needs three. You complete this task, and you see on a screen a room in Johnson's base where she is holding an anomaly, one that the ARC hasn't picked up. She tells you not to mention this to anyone. Primeval Evolved Week 4 to be added Primeval Evolved Week 5 to be added Primeval Evolved Week 6 to be added Primeval Evolved Week 7 to be added Episode 3.8 By murdering Nick, Helen hoped to prevent the rise of the creatures that would one day ravage the Earth, i.e. the Future Predators and the Megopteran. When she returned to the future, she found that nothing had changed, and then realised it all began with one power hungry little civil servant, Christine Johnson. Sometime later, she used a device that created a digital mask over her face to fool Captain Wilder when he came to the future, but he brought her back to the present, both unaware that they were seen by new ARC team leader Danny Quinn whilst he and the team went through another anomaly to the city. Wilder took her to Christine, who took another device Eve (the name Helen used for her disguise) had found in the future from her person. Episode 3.9 Eve was later interogated by Christine as to who she was and what the device was. In exchange for showing her how the device worked, Eve asked Christine to take her to the ARC so that she could warn them about an imminent danger. Danny ws then discovered to be in the building, and Eve was taken back to her cell, but was freed by Danny, who offered to take her to the ARC after he had helped the rest of the team deal with a new Anomaly. However the Anomaly closed and the Embolotherium began charging towards a nearby campsite. Eve asked Danny to take her to the campsite, where she opened a new Anomaly with the device she had taken back from Christine and sent the Embolotherium back. She was taken to the ARC, but Christine was there, and Sarah, Connor and Becker burst in with their guns pointed at Eve, having figured out who she was. She removed her digital mask and held Christine at gunpoint and took the artefact after answering Connor's question of why she had killed Nick. Helen fled to Christine's HQ with her hostage, along the way saying that it was Christine's fault but didn't kill her as she claimed none of this would have happened soon. She pushed the civil servant through the future anomaly and closed it with her device. As she made her way to the Future ARC, Christine was killed by a predator. Episode 3.10 She began working on a future computer, but Danny, Connor and Abby arrived, but she took Danny's gun after tasering him and forced the other two to watch as she began to use the artefact to plot her route through two Anomalies. Before she opened one with her device, she told the others to enjoy the time they had left and smashed the artefact to Connor's horror as she left. Arriving in the Cretaceous, Helen began making her way to another Anomaly site, which she opened with her device before she dropped it after a Pteranodon swooped down on her. She made her way through the Anomaly into the Pliocene and began to search for the hominids that would evolve into humans so that she could kill them and prevent humans from ever evolving and hence the lack of Future Predators and the destruction she had seen. She finds a group of twelve at a river, and poisons the water they drink and they begin to die. She then encounters Danny again, having followed her and they threw words at each other about what they though about nature and humanity. As Helen began to leave, she was confronted by a Dromaeosaurus that had followed Danny, and pounces on her and both fell off the cliff and she is crushed by the raptor. Danny felt for a pulse, but found none, and was relieved that it was over, and left her body among the dead hominids. Series 4 Prequel Webisodes Helen is mentioned twice in the webisodes, Lester says that although the rescue attempts to retrieve Connor and Abby failed, the mission achieved it's goal as there is no sign of Helen, he says to his interviewer that he's lucky he doesn't know who she is, Lester describes her simply as a "nasty woman" and says that she "wore a lot of khaki". (S4 Prequel Episode 1) Later, when Jess Parker is confused because she thought the old team folowed Helen Cutter into the Future but she's heard people talking about the past and early Humans. Becker explains in private that when the others didn't return, Sarah deciphered something in Helen Cutter's diary about Site 333 in the Great Rift Valley, where the ancestors of Humanity evolved, Sarah was always certain that Helen was trying to find her way back somehow to murder Humanity's ancestors, wipe out the Human race before it even started. Jess remarks that Helen was "seriously messed up", a rather fitting description of Helen. (S4 Prequel Episode 5) Series 4 Connor finds Helen's Anomaly Opening Device in a Dromaeosaurus nest and uses it to return him and Abby home, but in an attempt to close it, causes a Spinosaurus to come through running riot, he finally stops it by accidently dropping the device in it's mouth, creating an anomaly causing it to implode from within. (Episode 4.1) It is possible that Helen did work with Gideon as he talks along the same lines as she does about the Earth being beautiful and how long it will last. This can be backed up by Gideon's claim that she was dangerous to humanity due to her knowledge of the Future, which either means he'd found out about it through unknown means or had met her in person and had discussed her information with him. It seems unlikely he worked with her, as he would most likely object to her wiping out humanity. (Episode 4.5) Appearances Canonical *Episode 1.1 *Episode 1.2 *Episode 1.3 *Episode 1.4 *Episode 1.5 *Episode 1.6 *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.2 *Episode 2.4 *Episode 2.5 *Episode 2.6 *Episode 2.7 *''Extinction Event'' *''Primeval Evolved'' Intro *Episode 3.1 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 1 *Episode 3.2 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 2 *Episode 3.3 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 3 *Episode 3.4 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 4 *Episode 3.5 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 5 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 6 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 7 *Episode 3.8 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 8 *Episode 3.9 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 9 *Episode 3.10 *S4 Prequel Episode 1 *S4 Prequel Episode 3 *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.5 Non-Canonical *''A Rip in Time'' *''Dangerous Dimension'' *''The Lost Predator'' *''Fight for Survival'' Gallery :Also see: Category:Images of Helen Cutter Trivia *It is suggested by some that the Helen shown to be killed in Episode 3.10 might have been a Clone of herself. Although Clones have been shown to be low in intelligence, it is argued Helen could have perfected them. Cutter, Helen Ambrose, Helen Cutter, Helen Cutter Helen Cutter, Helen Cutter, Helen Cutter, Helen Cutter, Helen